Conventional apparatus for attachment of closure fitments to containers and container blanks typically employ intermittent motion to interface fitment supply sources and container lines. Indexing mechanisms selectively advance carton and fitment sources into registration for intermittent and sequential attachment of cartons and fitments. Such intermittent motion machines have not proved satisfactory in that they do not accommodate high speed production. As representative of such art reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,767 to Carwrse; 3,029,176 to Schoonmaker; and 2,358,611 to Hothersall.
Another approach of the art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,625 to Remele et al. which discloses a device for printing and feeding covers onto containers. The apparatus employs a horizontal carton conveyor which can be operated either continuously or intermittently. A continuous rotary cover print and supply line coacts with a pickup arm and turning mechanism to associate covers with containers on the conveyor line. Absent from this teaching is a mechanism for simultaneous application and pressure attachment of covers to cartons on the conveyor line. Remele employs further attachment mechanisms to effect cover to carton attachment.
There is accordingly a need in the art for high speed apparatus capable of interfacing a fitment supply source with a continuous carton blank conveyor line. Manufacturing efficiency requires apparatus having a capability of achieving direct and positive application of fitments in precise and aligned relation to carton blanks on a continuous motion carton conveyor.
International Paper Company, the assignee of the present application, has developed low profile plastic pour spout fitments which may be provided in a die cut web for application to carton blanks by heat sealing processes. Each fitment is configured to form a pour spout upon removal and attachment to a carton blank. Exemplary fitment configurations within the scope of this technology are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,705,197 and 4,770,325, both to Robert L. Gordon and Roderick W. Kalberer.
In the practice of this technology, it has been found effective to advance a fitment web through a fitment application machine which includes a continuous track, and fitment removal and sealing station. A bench type sealing apparatus including a carton mandrel and horn and conventional sealing apparatus are employed to apply fitments to carton blanks.
International Paper has also developed an indexing apparatus which effects precise registration of fitments in the die cut web with carton blanks. See U.S. patent application Ser. No. 165,647, (the "'647 application") filed Mar. 8, 1988 to Donald E. Keeler, Edward Bombolevich, and Michael Sinocchi.
The present invention is directed to a high speed apparatus capable of interfacing an intermittently operated and indexed fitment line of the type disclosed in the '647 application, which is incorporated herein by reference, and a continuous carton blank conveyor line. The invention advance known fitment application apparatus by effecting direct and positive fitment to carton attachment within precise registration tolerances. It will be recognized that synchronization of intermittent fitment supply and carton conveyor lines will provide manufacturing efficiencies in high speed performance over known apparatus.